


Steve Really Hates Fox News

by spockothyprime



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, SO, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, and i accidentally turned on fox news, honestly idk what this is, i was thinking about steve's character a lot today, steve rogers doesn't give a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockothyprime/pseuds/spockothyprime
Summary: Honestly, Steve isn’t entirely sure why he snaps. It’s a good day, a good week even. But it’s also been hectic. The engagement going public, meetings with SHIELD, the possibility of Steve being sent off on a long term mission, it’s all a lot and Steve had been looking forward to a quiet date night with Tony. In hindsight, he thinks that’s probably what made him react the way he did.





	Steve Really Hates Fox News

**Author's Note:**

> This was born simply because I accidentally turned on Fox News today- an activity that’s bad for my blood pressure- and I got to thinking about how in the MCU, Fox probably tries to hold Steve up as their icon when in reality he opposes everything they preach. Enjoy!

Honestly, Steve isn’t entirely sure why he snaps. It’s a good day, a good week even. But it’s also been hectic. The engagement going public, meetings with SHIELD, the possibility of Steve being sent off on a long term mission, it’s all a lot and Steve had been looking forward to a quiet date night with Tony. In hindsight, he thinks that’s probably what made him react the way he did.

They’re at a nice restaurant, somewhere Tony made reservations. It was his turn to plan and he always goes more extravagant than Steve, nice dinners and presents and entire art galleries rented out just for him and Steve. The restaurant is secluded and high end enough that aside from a few stares, they’re left alone. Tony looks breathtaking, his suit well fitted and hugging his body in ways that almost make Steve wish they were at home. They’re going through a second honeymoon phase, their relationship more comfortable than at the beginning but new and exciting since the proposal. Steve supposes it’s because they’re entering a new chapter, right now filled with centerpieces and color swatches and cake tastings. And sex. A lot of sex, which Steve is definitely on board with.

Dinner is perfect and Steve isn’t even uncomfortable like he usually is in these types of places. His world has shrunk down to the man sitting across from him, his focus entirely on Tony. Tony’s laugh, Tony’s smile, Tony’s foot sliding up and down his leg in a way that makes heat coil in Steve’s belly. He knows he’s giving Tony what the rest of the team had dubbed his “Tony face”- a dopey smile and eyes that might as well have literal hearts in them- but he can’t bring himself to care. Honestly, a part of him enjoys that people are seeing this. He’s going to  _marry_  this man and the world knows about it. He wants everyone to know how in love he is, how devoted he is to Tony.

Anyway, it’s their night. Any kind of interruption would have been unwelcome. So when a shadow falls over the table, Steve lets out an annoyed sigh and looks up. The person interrupting them is familiar, but it isn’t until he speaks that Steve puts a name to the face.

“Captain Rogers.” The voice is smooth and Steve recognizes it instantly. He’s seen this man before, multiple times. “I don’t believe we’ve met. Sean Hannity.” 

See, Steve knows who Hannity is. He’s pretty sure the Fox anchor runs a segment about the Avengers at least once a week. He’s always found something to criticize about the team, be it Natasha’s attitude during interviews or Bruce’s remarks on climate change or Rhodey’s position on the (idiotic) transgender military ban. His favorite person to go after though? Tony. 

Steve wasn’t around when Tony shut down the weapons division of Stark Industries or when Tony came out to the world as Iron Man, but he knows that Hannity went after his fiance pretty hard. He also knows he’s made some comments about Tony somehow tricking Steve into their relationship, thinly veiled implications about Tony “turning” Steve. Most vividly, he’s highly aware of Fox News being the organization that outed him and Tony when their relationship was still new and Hannity reporting on it while Steve and Tony scrambled to control the story. 

So really, Steve doesn’t really want to have a conversation with this man. But his mother raised him to be polite so he forces a smile and nods, not reaching out to take the hand Hannity is holding out to shake. “Hello.” 

Hannity glances between him and Tony, letting his hand drop and giving Tony a nod before returning his attention to Steve. “So nice to finally meet you. You know, I was just telling my EP that we need to get you on the show. You’re a true American hero, the type of man I can get behind.” 

“Well, I’m not really doing any media appearances at the moment. We’ve been busy with wedding plans.” Steve’s voice is tense and he doesn’t look over at Tony, he doesn’t want to see what his partner’s face is doing.

Hannity’s face contorts for a moment before he laughs. “Captain, you’ve been on CNN and MSNBC in the last few weeks. Surely you don’t want the American people thinking you’ve got some kind of bias?”

And. Well. That’s the final straw. Steve releases Tony’s hand and folds his hands on the table, expression still even as he stares up at the anchor. “Actually, I don’t mind that at all.” He plows on before Hannity can respond, the look of outrage on his face giving Steve a sense of satisfaction. “There’s a reason that I’ve never been on your show. Or your network, for that matter. You attack my teammates, day in and day out, including my fiance. You support politicians who stand for everything I stand against. You spew hatred but frame it as American ideals, which sure as hell aren’t the American ideals I went to war over. And you despise people like me. I’m bisexual, Mr. Hannity. I’m a member of the LGBT community, I’m marrying a man. I’m one of those people causing moral decay in America, as you put it. For some reason, you seem to think we’re alike. We aren’t alike, in any way.” At that he gets to his feet and the tables around them are watching at this point, but Steve can’t bring himself to care. He sticks his hands in his pockets and draws himself up to his full height, looming over the news anchor.

“We have  _nothing_  in common. Your version of American values are wildly different than mine and any implication otherwise is a downright lie. And frankly, you have a lot of nerve coming up to me when you go after the man I love every time he so much as goes out in public.” His voice hasn’t reached the point of yelling but it’s laced with anger, steely and hard. “You aren’t the type of person I want to associate with, and you can quote me on that. Honestly, Mr. Hannity, when I hear people like you speak I’m reminded of everything I went to war to fight against. So I’d suggest you go back to your table before I cause a scene.” 

Hannity’s face has gone pale and he turns, practically running back across the restaurant. Steve watches him go until he feels Tony grabbing his hand, tugging him out of the restaurant. Steve goes easily, not saying anything as they go through the kitchen- no one questions them, Steve’s sure Tony probably knows the entire kitchen staff by name because that’s just how he is- and he doesn’t speak until they’re in the back alley.

“Tony? I’m sorry, I know I-”

He’s cut off by Tony’s lips pressing to his, hard and messily. Tony backs him up until Steve hits the wall, one of his legs coming up to hook around Steve’s calf. Steve holds his partner tight around the waist, kissing back eagerly. 

It feels like hours later that they finally break apart, both breathing heavily. Tony doesn’t waste any time though, diving back in to press kisses up Steve’s neck to his jaw.

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever fucking seen.” Tony tells Steve, one hand snaking up to tangle in Steve’s hair. Steve groans a little and he hears Tony laugh. “I love when you get all righteous and angry.”

Steve wants to reply but then they’re kissing again and really, it’s not his fault that every thought flies out of his mind. Tony just has that effect on him.

When they break apart, Tony’s eyes are shining and he’s got a bright smile on his face that makes Steve kiss him yet again. It’s only a moment before Tony pulls away though, this time completely. He straightens out Steve’s tie and then slips a hand into the crook of his elbow.

“Let’s get you home. I’ve got several ways in mind to reward you for what you did in there, but none of them are really appropriate for a public place.”

“That’s never stopped you before.” Steve reminds him, earning him a laugh and a pinch to the arm.

“I think you’ve caused enough of a PR incident for one day, honey.” 

And Steve can’t really argue you with that, so he just follows Tony to the car. And if they pull over on the way home so Tony can give Steve part of his reward, no one needs to know,

~~~

The next day, when Steve’s flipping through the channels to find something to watch, he happens to go by Fox News. Hannity’s on and Steve stops because he sees his face, projected on a graphic next to the asshole. He’s calling out Steve on his “uncivilized attack” and his “misrepresentation of American society.” He watches for a few moments, feeling strangely vindicated because at least Fox finally seems to understand that he doesn’t want to be aligned with them.

Tony walks in and takes in what Steve’s watching, then drops into his partner’s lap. “Welcome to the club.” He says, sliding his hands up Steve’s chest. “Have I told you how hot I think what you did last night is?”

Multiple times, both in the alleyway, in the car on the way home, and in front of the entire team that morning when the story had broken. But Steve grins and leans in to kiss Tony’s neck. “No.” He says and he grips Tony’s hips tightly.

“Well, it was. Ridiculously hot, you’ve got no business being that attractive.” Tony gets to his feet and Steve whines at the loss. Tony just smirks and holds out a hand for the blond. “Come on, Cap. Unless you want Clint walking in on me showing you just how sexy I think you are?”

Steve’s on his feet immediately and he nearly drags Tony back to the bedroom, his fiance’s delighted laughter making his heart sing. When the two of them tumble onto the bed together, Sean Hannity’s opinion of him and Fox News are the last things on Steve’s mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, Steve Rogers hates Fox News and would punch Donald Trump in the face if he could! Find me on Tumblr at spockothyprime.


End file.
